Talk:Daggerclaw Dracos
I think the 1-2 hour spawn time is grossly incorrect. I've been camping this guy for about 4 hours now, killing all the raptors the entire time, and he still hasn't popped yet. I'm the only one here, so it's not like he popped and someone else killed him without me seeing it. --Kyrie 04:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I've been here for 6.5 hours now and still he hasn't popped. There still hasn't been anyone else here the entire time but me. I dunno what the deal is. ><; --Kyrie 06:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, he finally popped for me, after around 7 hours and 50 minutes of camping. So... his spawn time definitely isn't 1-2 hours. Updating the note on the main page to reflect this. --Kyrie 08:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, I camped him the ENTIRE DAY without a single pop, so his repop time can be at least as long as 12 hours. Horrible. I had to go to sleep and then continued to get no pop until an hour after I woke up. However, his minimum repop time is definitely 1 hour, since he immediately popped a second time 1 hour after his first death. --DudeMcPersonMan 013:35, 19 June 2013 (GMT-8) Solo 32 NIN Was easily soloable by a 32 NIN, probably could be handled by NIN30 or so. Camped for about 3hours today, and one shotted him with Burst2 for 1700 damage. Novah1 20:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Did page until it popped, then cleared adds. Rest to full, dodge/focus/hundred fists/weapon skill. Tough fight as 31 MNK/THF with gimpy gear. User:Timecharacter 11:23 PM, July 6, 2013 Placeholders I HIGHLY recommend bringing widescan along to camp this NM. Seems to be only three raptors in the group that he spawns from. On widescan, they appear near the bottom of the list, between the last group of Jubjubs and 6 goblins of various types. They can spawn and wander anywhere from the very bottom of K-11 up to the southwest corner of K-9. Their respawn time is relatively short- approx. 5 minutes or so, but the NM can take many hours to appear. When he does finally spawn, he'll be at the bottom of the group of 3, but still above the goblins. Good luck! --Myrid 21:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Placeholder is definitely not ONLY the bottom of the three, as the page suggests, the JP page says the top one is the placeholder, shortly after reading that and killing the top of the three raptors, he spawned for me. Fairly sure he has spawned for me while only killing the bottom one as well, possibly just a lottery of the three? --Scarecrowswdsmn I can confirm that the top one is at least the placeholder. I killed only that one and the next monster to spawn was the NM 5 mins later. Nobody was in the area and there were still 2 Raptors on scan immediately above the NM. Xellith 20:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) This NM is not a 1-2hr pop. It's been about 3-5 hours to pop. Horriable pop time Maybe there is a trick to popping this NM. Of the three on widescan, kill only the top raptor and after the 3rd time it'll pop. Coincidence or not, the first time took me 4 hours since I was killing all the Raptors in the area. I decided to just kill the top PH only then after a few pops, it spawned. The 2nd and 3rd time for me to complete my GAXE trials both spawned on the 3rd pop. Both and hour in between. Snofuzz November 29, 2012 Cannot believe it's almost 2013 and wiki had misleading information on a NM that is highly sought after for Great Axe Empyrean. Camped this NM killing only the last of the 3 raptors for 2 hours and it didn't pop. After checking BGwiki and this talk page, I decided to kill only the first one of the three raptors, and guess what? NM popped. I'm updating front page since no one else had the decency to do so. --Lisamarie (talk) 20:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever you updated to the front page was clearly not useful information. He popped for me whether I was killing all 3 raptors or not, and even worse, the ID of his placeholder was wrong. There's no raptor in this entire zone with the ID of AF, the only mobs with an ID even remotely close to AF are all birds, not raptors. The three raptors I saw in the area were ID 0B0, 0B1, and 70B. The third mob was his PH after his second death, but I cannot confirm that this mob was -always- his placeholder, since I thought his PH after my first kill was 0B0 (but I didn't confirm). He might have a random PH. I'll try to confirm on my third kill. --DudeMcPersonMan 013:35, 19 June 2013 (GMT-8) ::CONFIRMED - The PH's ID is 70B :::Not quite "confirmed" I'm afraid, I get the exact same AF placeholder that the guy above got. It's the only one I've been killing and popped Daggerclaw without any issue. I don't know what's happening here, but I don't get a placeholder with the ID of 70B. In fact, I don't get a single PH with a three digit ID in this zone. It's possible that it just reads AF to some and 70B to others. Either way, it's still the top one of the three. --PrettyShambolic (talk) 13:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Finished trial now and the PH remained AF to me throughout. Definitely a case of different placeholder IDs appearing for different users so I've updated main page to reflect this and prevent any further confusion. It seems only one of these IDs appears, so you'll get either 70B or AF. --PrettyShambolic (talk) 14:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC)